Senseless
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: After a horrific battle Ritsuka's sences fade
1. Intro

Sight

If I knew it would be the last time I would lay eyes on my sweet fighter

I would have made sure I would have memorized every detail of his handsome face

I wish I could see it through the darkness that envelopes me

Touch

If I knew it would be the last time I felt his warm sweet lips brush against my own

I would not have hesitated to kiss back

But my body has long since gone numb

Smell

If I knew it would be the last time I would smell him as he pulled me in for a warm embrace

I wouldn't have let go

Taste

If I knew I wouldn't taste his sweet lips one mine ever again

I would have savored it more

But my taste faded with my touch

Sound

If I knew I would never hear his voice call out my name again

I would have listened to each word with extra care

But my ears no longer work

* * *

><p><strong>this is just an intro i want to add more bot i won't if i dont get reviews<strong>


	2. Touch

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled, cradling his sacrifice in tender arms.

"Soubi! Soubi! Where are you!" Ritsuka called with panic seeping into his voice. "I-it's dark and so quiet! Where you!" he sobbed, his arms flailing occasionally bumping Soubi.

"Its no use," the opposing sacrifice said, "you may have won but the spell's still in effect."

"Then tell me how do I brake it?" he asked the girl.

"I wish I knew," she said, "I think you just have to wait for it to wear off. I'm sorry I'm not much help. I despise battling, but they threatened Nathanial, I couldn't let them. I'm so sorry," she looked down. "It won't kill him. Although he's so small, so it will take a while to where off."

"If you can't do anything just go," Soubi yelled.

"but I can help!" she shouted back. "Certain things speed up the recovery process. I can tell you what to do."

"Kiss his fingers. Each of them. It will dully return his sense of touch." she said

"Elizabeth what if he finds out he'll kill both of us," Nathanial, her fighter said.

"I know, but I keep thinking 'what if it were Nathanial' and I know I have to do what I can to help," she replied quietly.

Soubi decided to obey the girl, desperate to help his poor sacrifice in anyway he could.

"Good," she told him, "He should be able to feel a little, but he still can't hear. However we can communicate with him now." She knelt down and took one of his hands. _Ritsuka, _she traced into his palm _can you feel this? _

"Soubi! Soubi is that you?" he called.

_No but he is here with me don't worry. My name is Elisabeth, but don't worry Soubi is here with you I'm going to have him talk now okay? _

"Soubi what's going on?" Ritsuka asked.

_I'm not sure, _Soubi traced into his palm. _Elizabeth said your senses will slowly return. _

"Good," Ritsuka said softly.

"Elizabeth, what do I do now?"

"I'm sorry we can't do anything more till his sense of touch returns." Elizabeth told Soubi.

"How long will that be?" he asked helplessly.

"Its hard to say. I'm not sure. Sorry," she told him sadly.

"Soubi, what's going on?" Ritsuka called into the darkness.

_Don't worry, we can't do anything else, at the moment, _Soubi traced into Ritsuka's palm, _but we should be able to soon. _

"Alright, Soubi. I trust you," Ritsuka told him quietly.

"Come on," Soubi told Elizabeth, picking Ritsuka up bridle style, we should get Ritsuka someplace to rest."

"S-Soubi where are we going?" he asked, clinging to Soubi's neck. Soubi gently took one of the hands from his neck so he could trace the letters on it. _We're just going somewhere you can rest just relax, I'll wake you up when we get there. _

Ritsuka returned his hand to Soubi's neck, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>so please read and review let me know what you think so far the more reviews the sooner i up date<p> 


	3. Smell

The days went on much the same way for a while. Ritsuka would lay in the bed, Soubi by his side, there fingers intertwined, as they talked through Ritsuka's palm. They only stopped once in a while when they needed to sleep, or eat. And at that time, getting Ritsuka to eat was no easy task. Unable to taste or smell, he didn't have that much of an interest in food.

Then, about a week later, Ritsuka finally started to make progress.

Soubi brought in Ritsuka's dinner, it was just chicken soup, he was ill, in a sense, and Soubi didn't want to upset his stomach.

He brought the spoon to the boy's face when all of a sudden.

"That smells good Soubi," Ritsuka said.

Soubi dropped the spoon in shock, and embraced Ritsuka, glad he was making progress.

Ritsuka inhaled deeply. _Its strange how much I've missed something as odd as his sent ,_he thought to himself.

**(a/n)Short chapter I know sorry kinda boring too but next chapter will be better promise oh before I forget again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless : (**


	4. Taste

**(a/n) Sorry for taking so long to post, I had some bad writers block but hear it is and I already have ideas for the next chapter. WARNING: Ritsuka is slightly OOC but I attribute it to the fact his senses are still missing**

_I have to go to the store. I'll be back soon, _Soubi singed into Ritsuka's palm, early one morning.

"Okay. Let me know when you're back," Ritsuka replied quietly.

Soubi hated leaving Ritsuka alone in his currant state. If enemies were to find them, it wouldn't take much of an effort to capture the poor boy.

_Don't worry, I won't be gone long, _he wrote before reluctantly releasing Ritsuka's hand.

While he was gone, Ritsuka drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep, wondering, during his time of consciousness, how long it would be till he would see Soubi's sweet face. He later awoke to the distinct aroma of roses.

Seeing him stir, Soubi grabbed his hand. _Glad you're awake,_ he singed slowly.

"You could have woken me up, you know," Ritsuka said, frowning.

_I didn't want to ruin your dream, you just looked so happy. _

Ritsuka blushed slightly, it had been a wonderful dream, about when he would see Soubi again.

"S-Soubi," Ritsuka started slowly, "s-since my sense of touch has returned, I was just wondering, d-do you think I would feel it if you…kissed me?"

Soubi smiled, understanding the unsaid wish, leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to the boy's. Ritsuka smiled against Soubi's lips and roped his arms around his neck.

Soubi opened his mouth and lightly caressed the line between Ritsuka's lips, earning a gasp from the boy.

Soubi smiled and took this opportunity to snake his tongue inside the warm cave of Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka moaned slightly, tail curling at the tip, at the touch he had missed so much in his senseless state. All too soon for Ritsuka's taste, the kiss ended.

"I think I got my sense of taste back," Ritsuka whispered, blushing, between pants.

**(a/n) oh my god…. That was the first kiss seen I ever wrote like that… so please review tell me if you liked it and what I could improve on**


	5. Sound

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered into the darkness, "how long has it been since I lost my senses?"

_About a month,_ Soubi replied.

"So it should be spring then, I thought so. Tell me what it looks like."

Soubi hesitated at this, he was worried it would depress Ritsuka to hear of how lovely the unseen world was.

"Please," Ritsuka asked quietly, desperation seeping into his voice.

He gave in and took Ritsuka's hand. _the flowers are freshly in bloom, just starting to open up from there buds. _

"Are there any butterflies?" Ritsuka asked happily.

_No sorry, its still too early in the year for that, but there is a flock of blue jays. They're all sitting together singing._

"Boy Soubi I can practically hear them singing" Ritsuka paused. "Hey wait a minute! I can hear them singing!"

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka can you hear me?" Soubi whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes. Soubi! I-I can hear you!" Ritsuka cried throwing his arms around Soubi. "Soubi I-I love you so much and I've missed your voice so much."

"I love you too Ritsuka. At this rate, all your senses should return soon,"

**YAY! Double post! Sorry this one is so short but I had a bad day and needed to write. Please review. Reviews= 3 + =D**


	6. Sight

Ritsuka sighed, his dead eyes staring in the general direction of his fighter unit, Soubi.

"What's the matter, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked taking Ritsuka's hand.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how much longer it would be until I can see again," he replied sadly.

Soubi drew hearts on the boy's hand. He was startled by the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" he said, confused.

"Elizabeth? How did you get my number… What do you mean that's not important right now!" there was another pause and Soubi got really quiet. All Ritsuka could hear was him saying "yes" and "okay" a couple of times before he hung up.

"I still want to know how exactly she got a hold of my number," Soubi mumbled, returning to his seat beside Ritsuka's bed. Ritsuka gasped at the sudden shock of motion, when Soubi lifted him from the bed.

"Relax Ritsuka," Soubi whispered as he sat him down in his lap. "Close your eyes Ritsuka."

"Huh? Why? I already can't see."

"Just trust me."

Not wanting Soubi to think he didn't trust him, Ritsuka shut his eyes.

"Don't open them until I tell you." Soubi leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to each of Ritsuka's eyelids. "Okay, you can open them now."

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open. "S-Soubi?"

"What's wrong," Soubi asked, unable to keep the alarm out of his voice.

Ritsuka shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, I just forgot how beautiful you are."

Soubi chuckled and lightly pressed his lips to Ritsuka's.

**Super awful ending I know I'm sorry I'll try and rewrite it and if its better I'll switch it cause I think this whole story just needs help ^^'**


End file.
